Venomous
by Splodge2209
Summary: Brainy gets bitten by a venomous snake and his friends come to his rescue
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice.**

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was a normal, average day in smurf village, clear blue skies, everyone doing their chorse and Papa smurf working in his lab, nothing could go wrong. Thats what they thought. Brainy was, as usual, smurfing his advice to all the smurfs of the village until "PAPA SMURF"

"That will teach yeh a lesson, lad" the scottish accent smurf, Gutsy yelled as he he smurfed Brainy across the village from one side to the other. Hefty and Grouchy couldn't help but snicker as Brainy flew through the air and landed with a thud! on the ground.

"Ow, all I was trying to do was help, but I still get smurfed across or out of the village, it's not fair" Brainy moaned a loud to himself "i'm gonna take a walk for a bit maybe then they'll relise how much they hurt me" so off Brainy went for a walk in the forest, little did he know that Gutsy, Grouchy and Hefty were slowly following behind.

"Where does he think he's going?" Hefty asked the other two

"I don't know" Grouchy replied "I hate not knowing"

"You hate eerything Grouchy it's who you are" Hefty said

"Lets just follow the lad to make sure he doesn't smurf himself into trouble" Gutsy jumped in.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Back at smurf village, the accident-prone smurf clumsy was looking for his best friend Brainy but couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

"Papa smurf, Papa smurf" Clumsy called while banging on the door, a couple of seconde later and the door open revealing an older looking smurf.

"What is it Clumsy?, Is there something wrong" Papa smurf sked the accident-prone smur.

"I can't find Brainy anywhere and I havent smurfed Gutsy, Grouchy or Hefty either I thnk somethings wrong" Clumsy explained.

"I'm sure there somewhere smurf around again and you still can't smurf them come back"

"okay, Papa smurf"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Back in the forest Gutsy, Grouchy and Hefty seemed to have lost Brainy.

"Where has he gone to now" hefty asked

The next thing they heared was a blood-curdling scream.

"BRAINY" they all said at the same time.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

further on in the forest brainy had his back right up against the tree with a poisonous snake ready to attack, It moved right back and Brainy closed his bracing for impact and the snake strike at Brainy making him let out a blood-curdling sceam.

The next thing Brainy new was the snake gone and three blue blurs kneeling next to him "we need to get him to Papa smurf fats he loosing to much blood, Hefty, you carry him Grouchy you stay with him and i'll run on ahead to tell Papa, Good luck lads" Gutsy ordered before getting up and running off. The lats thing Brainy remembered was being picked up by strong arms then it all went black.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**so what do you think please review it will be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews they were greatly appreciated**

**Here's what you've been waiting for chapter 2,**

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Hefty and Grouchy were running through the forest with a wounded Brainy, Gutsy had gone on to tell Papa smurf the news. Half way back to the village Brainy regained consciousness, "H...Heft...Hefty?" Brainy asked.

"Easy Brainy your gonna be fine, just smurf on okay" Hefty reassured

"O...kay" said Brainy. Hefty knew by the way Brainy was speaking that they were losing him fast. When Brainy went limp in Hefty's arms again, Hefty and Grouchy quickened their pace through the forest.

"There we made it, come on lets smurf to Papa's now" Grouchy said

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**At Papa smurfs mushroom**

"PAPA SMURF, PAPA SMURF" Gutsy yelled as he ran through the villiage to Papa smurfs mushroom. All the villiage started to gather to find out what all the commotion was about.

"what is it Gutsy, your not one to come smurfing to me if there is a problem" Papa asked in his usual cheerful tone.

"Aye, I know papa but this time is different" Gutsy said

"whats wrong, what happened?" Papa asked concerned

"Hefty smurfed Brainy out of the villiage like normal but this time he left and smurfed into the forest, so me, Grouchy and Hefty followed him to make sure he didn't smurf himself into anymore trouble. Eventually we lost him and thenwe heard a bloodcurdling scream and went to investigate, only to smurf a very venomous snake hovering over Brainy, we got rid of the snake but it had already smurfed Brainy" Gutsy explained

"oh my smurfness thats terrible" Papa smurfed said even more concerned then before. "where is he?"

"he's on his way here, he was losing to much blood so I told Hefty and Grouchy to smurf him back here, their on their way now" Gutsy said

"quickly into my lab we must prepare for when they smurf here" Papa ordered

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**With Hefty, Grouchy and Brainy**

"we're here, finally" Grouchy said

"Aye, what took ya so long" Gutsy asked as he met them at the villiage edge. Gutsy led them to Papa's lab where Papa and Doctor were waiting for them to arrive. Papa heard the door open and it came four smurfs, one of which was being carried.

"Hurry!, lay him on the table" Papa told Hefty. Once Brainy was lying on the table Doctor hooked him up to a heart monitor, his heart was beating so slow that all the smurfs including Grouchy started to get tears in their eyes. "his blood pressure and oxygen level is low, I thinkyou should close everyone may not like what i'm about to do" Hefty closed the door and turned back towards Doctor and Papa smurf.

"Can we do anything ta help ya laddy" Gutsy asked

"I hate helping but i'll do it anyway" Grouchy stated

"as a matter of fact yes, Gutsy come hold the end of this tube and Hefty put your hands round Brainy's neck but don't hold to tight though, I didn't want to do this but i'm afraid i'll have to intubate him his oxygen levels are far to low." Hefty got a firm grip on Brainy's neck and Gutsy held the end of the tube, Grouchy looked away as Doctor opened up Brainy's mouth and started to feed the tube down Brainy's throat, but just their luck Brainy wakes up and starts to panic thats when Grouchy came over and held Brainy down, Doctor Taped

the tube in place with tape and Brainy's oxygen levels stabelized. " is anysmurf Brainy's blood type" Doctor asked ergently.

"Grouchy is, he's given Brainy blood once before" Hefty said. Doctor finally stopped the blood flow he started and IV drip in Brainy's arm and attached a saline drip to stop him from getting dehydrated and he started the bloob transfusion from Grouchy.

"Finally he's stable, right now i'm going to wait for a few hour's before I smurf a blood test, Grouchy, Gutsy, Hefty thank you for your help. I'll be in my mushroom if anything goes wrong I have a few things to smurf" Doctor smurf said as he left.

Papa sat beside Brainy and took his hand into his as he did this Brainy opened his eyes "oh Brainy, my Brainy what have you smurfed yourself into his time" Hefty, Grouchy and Gutsy gathered round and watched their friend lie on the table looking so deathly pale. All of them looked down at brainy's face to see him close his eyes again.

Little did they know he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon...

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Well thats chapter 2 done. Stayed tuned to find out what happens next **

**Does Brainy ever wake up? And how the whole villiage cope with the sudden changes? **

**Review please they are greatly appreciated**


End file.
